dwabfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stanvery One Shot
Script Dog with a Blog Stanvery One Shot. "I'm sorry I got you into this Avery." But she blew off Stan's apology. "Anything for my best friend." That was just one thing he loved about her, she would do anything for her friends. And this was a understatement from just helping. Avery, who was fresh out of high school, joined in Stan's adventure to become human again. He had touched a amulet in a ancient Egyptian pyramid a few years before they met. The kids were upset when they first found out he had lied about his past, but they were the best family you could ask for and forgave him. But now, he and Avery were sliding down a trap tunnel. It slid into a dark, empty room. "Well, this isn't so bad." She tried to stay positive as they thumped onto a sandy, brick floor. Avery jumped to her feet and slid a hand across the wall. "There has to be a exit or a secret button around here somewhere..." Stan padded towards their stone cold prison, after a few steps a crunch softly echoed off the brick walls. "Did you find anything yet, Stan?" He looked down on what a paw stepped on. "Umm... Coming over here would not be a good idea. His voice began to shake as foot steps grew closer and her louder. "What could be so horrible as-" She stopped cold at the sight of the skeleton half buried in the sand covering the floor, glowing gently by the light of the lantern clipped to Avery's belt. "We- we have to get out of here!" Her voice filled with a rising panic, bring a violent tremble racing across the young woman's body. "Settle down, Avery. There must be a exit around here." But the effort failed, Avery paced with worry. "I'm not sure about you, but I want out, now!" Stan grew impatient with the young lady, with only one idea left. He barked as loud as one dog could. "So do I, but my human life is on the line. Let's get the amulet and leave!" By then Avery had calm down, "Sorry, Stan. I had almost forgotten why we had come here in the first place." Stan happily shook his head in the air. "Great, let's get going!" Together they felt along the walls for a way out, after some time, Avery found hope. "Stan! This brick..." She pushed in on the secret button. On the opposite side from where they came in, a patch of wall slid up and created a exit. Her soon to be human companion happily bounced to the door. "Great job, Avery! I'll be human and we'll be outta here in no time." They walked through the newly made opening and up a sandstone slope. After a few minutes and arrow traps, they made it to what use to be a empty room. But now sand filled up most of the room's space. "Why is there so much sand?" Avery shifted the loose grain between her fingers. "The last time I was here, touching the amulet set of a trap. And all of this sand poured down. I was lucky to get out alive, but it was easy with my new paws." Stan began to cimb over the sandy hills with the young woman in tow. The mound that held the amulet rose above the traps reach, so the jewelry was not lost in the oncoming grain assault. But as they reached the platform, they realized how far away their prize was. "I could climb up there and bring it down. Avery pulled out a rope from her bag and knotted the large string into a lasso, then she threw it around a small circular pillar. "But if you touch it, you'll turn into a animal as well." After a few moments of thought, "I'll hit it down with my bag." Stan only nodded. She began scaling the tall cylinder, soon she reached the top. Pulling off her bag, Avery hit the amulet off the platform. The treasure hit the sand with a few bounces, landing nearby Stan. He padded over to the chained jewel, only staring at his greatest enemy. His companion slid off the circular wall to join him. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Lowering his snout, "I'm just worried about what you'll think of me, everyone loves dogs... But humans are a lot colder to the unknown." She onky laughed. "You'll be the same as you are now, just with a human body. I'll think nothing less of you." Stan softly touched the amulet with a paw, a white glow simmered from his fur. The dog's shape slowly became clear, and soon a human on his hands appeared from the white light. Strong, lighty tan hands ruffled his brown, shaggy hair. He slowly stood up, brushing sand off Stan's loose tan shirt and brown trousers. As he turned around, Avery was surprised by his handsome features. Stan's face looked as if it was stolen off a chiseled statue in a art museum. Avery tilled her face down as she felt waves of blushing beat down. She quickly took a few steps back across the grain mountians. A confused look dawned Stan's face, "Are you alright, Avery?" Setting a hand on Avery's shoulder. The contact force her body to jump back, "Ya, it's just a big change..." Forcing a nervous smile upon her face as she started to the exit. Sighing, the former dog walked after her, gently spinning Avery around. "Look, I know this is a big change. But your the only one I can trust." He slowly embraced her in toned arms, his female companion only let out a sigh of relief and nuzzled into Stan's chest.